Antique photographs often include various visual effects that are indicative of early photography. Such visual effects may include appearance in the photograph of film grain, dust, fibers, scratches, and tears. Antique photographs may also have borders with deckle edges. All of these characteristics contribute to the appearance of an antique photograph. Digital images are generally not prone to such visual effects. Yet, such may be desirable in some situations.